


Hopewell, Illinois

by ami_ven



Series: clone!verse [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 100_tales, Episode: s07e03 Fragile Balance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The town of Hopewell, Illinois, had three traffic lights, one police car, an old-fashioned diner that served the best apple cobbler in four counties and, as of June, two new residents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopewell, Illinois

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "100_tales" prompt #052 "hope"
> 
> (These are posted here in publication order— for chronological order, check out the LJ [master post](http://ami-ven.livejournal.com/192069.html))

The town of Hopewell, Illinois, had three traffic lights, one police car, an old-fashioned diner that served the best apple cobbler in four counties and, as of June, two new residents.

They were newlyweds, just back from their honeymoon— she taught science up at the high school, and he'd been hired as deputy fire chief. They'd bought the old MacArthur place on the hill, and were steadily fixing it up. Some of the older ladies brought them casseroles, and word quickly spread that John and Tara Nelson were a very nice young couple indeed.

"So, Carter," asked John, one night after dinner. "Is this really the kind of life you were hoping for?"

They were up on the roof, squashed together in an almost-too-small lawn chair beside their brand-new telescope.

Tara took a deep breath and snuggled closer under his arm. "The only reason we could never want this before is because the world needed us— the original us, Sam-and-Jack us. We both took our duties too seriously to let ourselves want anything else. But now we're John and Tara, and we can want anything we want."

John frowned, trying to follow her logic, then smiled. "Then you're happy?"

"Ridiculously so," she replied, smiling back. "I'm not saying I don't miss it, sometimes, being on the cutting edge. But the kids are great, and that whole 'shaping young minds' thing really is rewarding, and every night, I come home to you. What's not to like?"

He grinned and pulled her closer. "The fire chief told me today that I got hired because he's planning to retire. So, I thought, in a year or two, when we've got the house all squared away... that spare bedroom would make a really nice nursery."

"Yes," she said, and kissed him. "Yes, it would."

THE END


End file.
